Fred and George Where Are They Now
by abbitha
Summary: so this is where they ended up eh.....


Thank-You for reading, and this is my first time showing others my fics, so if you are going to review, don't be too hard on me!  
  
All characters and places are trademark of JK Rowling etc etc  
  
"Fred, get up!" Shouted George Weasley, at the bottom of the green carpeted spiral staircase.  
  
Fred Weasley, his twin brother yawned, and rubbed his eyes. Dragging himself out of bed, he staggered down the stars.  
  
"What's the rush?" He asked his brother, who was sitting at the unpolished kitchen table, "And why is that window broken?" He added, gesturing towards the one of the seven multi-coloured window panes that was now all over the floor. "They cost a bundle and..."  
  
"Errol just arrived with a letter. From mum." He pointed at a bright red letter on the table. Fred sat down with a bump. "What does she want now?" He groaned, "we've brought her nothing but joy."  
  
"No, seriously," frowned George, "she's already sent us one this week."  
  
"Yeah, and that was totally unfair," remarked Fred, "she was bugging us about how we got the money for this place and we told her. So what if it was five years after we actually got it. She is so unreasonable. All that talk about taking advantage of poor Harry and not telling her sooner. We only made our quick exit so we could be all round better people...." They both sniggered, but were suddenly distracted by a squawking getting louder and louder.  
  
They looked out of the window, and noticed pig, Ron their brother's pet owl, and Hedwig, Harry's owl zooming towards the large gap in the red glass. They leapt aside just in time and the two birds swept onto the table. Well, Hedwig swept. Pig's decent was more of a splat.  
  
Fred relieved them of their cargo, two letters, and Hedwig managed to martial Pig onto the shelf where they sat with a sleeping Errol and watched, large amber, and small black eyes intent on seeing what would happen next.  
  
"We may as well get this over with," George sighed, "we can read Harry and Ron's letters afterwards."  
  
He reached, hand surprisingly calm, towards the string that held the red letter together, and pulled. The voice that next exploded from the envelope almost shook the leaves off the conifer trees outside the window.  
  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ARE MY SONS! YOU HAV'NT VISITED US IN MONTHS! NOT TO MENTION THAT YOU TOOK POOR HARRY'S MONEY! HE MAY HAVE SENT ME A LETTER ASSURING ME HE GAVE IT TO YOU, BUT YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO USE IT LLIKE THIS! WE WILL EXPECT TO SEE YOU WITHIN THE WEEK, OR YOU WILL BE WISHING IT WAS ONLY TWO HOWLERS WEEKLY! AM I MAKING MYSELF CLEAR?!"  
  
Without waiting for an answer, the howler burst into flames.  
  
The twins looked up just in time to see three owls disappearing into the distance. Errol had obviously awakened due to the considerable noise the Weasley Twin's household has just experienced.  
  
"How old does she think we are?" Mused Fred, as he magiced away the broken glass from the further two windows that were now in pieces.  
  
George did not appear to have noticed his brother, as he looked out the window and remarked, "the residents of Hogsmead wont be very happy about this. Its 9.30 on a Sunday morning."  
  
"Good old Hogsmead," Smiled Fred "but when do you suggest we DO go and see her? We can't go today, first Hogwarts visit of the term."  
  
By this, he was of course referring to the fact that he and his brother had bought out 'Zonko's Wizard Joke Shop', and turned it into, 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezers', where they stocked all their own creations, and of which was their Mother's current fury. She seemed to have some objection to the Weasley name being attached to something so 'common'.  
  
"What about Thursday?" Tried Fred, "we're free then....I think."  
  
"I'm not sure how we are going to get there though," George laughed, winking at his twin, "we never did learn to apparate!"  
  
And as they read their letters from Ron and Harry, not into their second year training as Aurors, they debated, and resolved to visit their mother on Friday. She would've calmed down by then. 


End file.
